Optical networks may transfer data over light waves. For example, a particular light wave may be generated at an optical transmitter and forwarded over an optical network to an optical receiver. Using an optical protocol, various light waves may be multiplexed using different frequency channels for transmission through the same transmission medium to various optical receivers. At the optical receivers, the light waves may be decoded into electrical signals.